Black Heart
by The Mutant Rebel
Summary: How can you fight an enemy that wears a face you trust?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Got the idea when I was watching the TV show Fringe and I was inspired; I couldn't help it, I had to write this. The idea wouldn't get out of my head so it had to be done!~

I want to give a personal thank you to these people on Stealthy Stories that helped me with finalizing the plot of this story as well as giving me advice on how to start it: BlowMyHeartUp, LilNinjaWolf, and Shimonu

Thank you guys so much~

Enjoy and I hope you like it (grins~)

**Black Heart**

**Prologue**

Raphael's deep, amber eyes stared up at the full, incandescent moon that was only partially obscured by tree branches that were still putting up a fight against the effects of autumn. The sky was clear of the night's purple clouds, revealing the true, celestial wonder that only a country's night sky could reveal. The heavens seemed to truly reign beautifully here, where there was no city lights or loud, boisterous noises to distract from the peace that could felt all around him. ...But despite how tranquil and calm the country woods surrounding him could be or how recuperating the over all visit to the Jones' farm house was, he was far from true solace.

The sound of crunching leaves caught his attention, causing his eyes to turn down and to the left, locking gazes with the person that was responsible for his uneasiness and distress: Hamato Leonardo. The blue clad leader of the Hamato clan stepped out fully from behind a massive tree, gazing back at Raphael with a fleeting expression of curiosity before his face slide into a mask of neutrality. Leo's golden eyes broke away from Raph to shift thoroughly over the soft soil bed of the woodland floor, searching for firewood to add to the bundle he had already gathered up under his left arm.

"Are you done looking?" Leonardo asked, turning around full circle to check the earth behind him just in case he missed something, "I don't see anything else that could be useful for firewood other than what we've already gathered."

Raph regarded his brother for a brief moment before he sighed, answering him, "Nah, I don't see anymore but I think we're good. We've got 'nough wood for two nights."

"... Yeah, you're right," Leo said with a nod of confirmation, turning back around face the other, a simple smile tugged at his lips, "Let's head back. I think... uh... April is probably done with making dinner."

Raph nodded, turning on his heels and started to walk back toward the farmhouse with Leo walking beside him at the same pace. They moved forward together in silence; for Leonardo, it appeared comfortable... for Raph, it felt awkward. He never felt awkward when he was in his brother's presence. Happy? Yeah. Motivated? Most definitely. Angered and annoyed? Absolutely! But awkward? ... This would be the first.

"Uh..." Raph started, clearing his throat before he continued on, Leo's eyes flickered in his direction with curiosity, "Is... is everythin' okay fearless?"

Leonardo blinked, tilting his head slightly, raising his eye ridge at his brother with question, "Yes... does it seem like I'm not okay?"

"No... well... actually, I ain't to sure," Raph admitted, searching his mind for the right words, "Ya just seem... uh..."

"... I just seem what?"

"Ya just seem... I don't know, different?" It came out like more of a question than a statement, "Eva since we fought a coupla days ago, you've been actin' kinda weird."

Leo paused, eyeing his brother carefully, "... How so?"

Raph growled out slightly with frustration, trying to find the words to say, "I-I don't know. Ya just do, okay?"

Leo blinked in bewilderment, but remained quite, silently urging his brother on.

Raphael huffed, "... Look, I know dat we fight on a daily basis but dat fight was blown _way _outta proportion. We said some things, me especially, dat was a bit... harsh. I... I shouldn't of said what I said. It wasn't right."

"... That's been eating you up all this time, huh?" Leonardo started, causing Raphael to raise an eye ridge at him, "You shouldn't let that bother you too much. I'm over it, really."

"Yeah? Well if the fight isn't wants been botherin' ya, then what is?" Raph said, stopping abruptly, Leo stopped a second after, "And don't give me no bullshit about it bein' nothin' cause we both know dat's a crock of crap."

Leo sighed, smiling at the red masked other reassuringly, "I'm fine Raphael. I can assure you that nothing is wrong. You might just be over thinking things, hm?"

"Tck, my ass," Raph glared at the other.

Leo stared back Raph for a long moment before he chuckled, jerking his head in the direction of the farm house. The house lights from the upstairs and downstairs windows were now visible in the distance, piercing through the darkness of the night, "Come on. Everyone's waiting for us. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Leonardo continued to walking, Raphael watched him for a few, contemplative seconds before he reluctantly started to walk forward as well, picking up his pace so that he could walk along side with the blue clad other. He knew something was on the other's mind... he just didn't know what. There just seemed to be something... _off _with the fearless leader and it was something that Raphael wasn't sure how to describe. He just knew something was a mist; he felt it in his gut.

* * *

Midnight hit and everyone was sound asleep, peacefully resting until the next day fully presented itself... all but one. Leonardo Hamato stepped silently out of the bedroom that he shared with Raphael, glancing up and down the silent, upstairs hallway before he swiftly trotted across it to the bathroom. Once inside, he flicked the light on, closed and locked the door behind him, and stepped over to the mirror. He stared back at his reflection for several seconds before him lips curled into a surprisingly dark smirk.

He chuckled deeply to himself, shaking his head with mocking disapproval, "Ah, Leonardo... what a weak family you have..."

He rose his hand into his line of view, glancing at his apple green palm and snorting at the fresh slash wound that he had received just a couple of days ago with mild irritation. He had told his worried "family" that he had gotten the incision when he accidentally cut himself on his swords, saying that his mind had been clouded with anger at the time... but only he knew that that wasn't true.

"You gave a good fight, I'll give you that," '_Leo_' said, his smile turning more cruel, "But even you weren't strong enough to face me. Pathetic really."

His golden eyes flickered back up to the mirror, his smirk coming back full force as he release another chuckle, far crueler than the first, "Oh, this is going to be fun..."

**A/N**: Ohhhh… what does that mean : o? What is going on? What do you _think_ is going on?

You'll just have to wait and see XD

I'm not sure if I should chance the title or not… if I think of something better, I will but if you guys like it, I'll keep it.

Hope you like it; let me know what you thought ^^~


	2. An Imposter's Monologue

**Black Heart**

**An Imposter's Monologue**

_**"**__**Leo's**__**" POV**_

The infiltration had been a complete and utter success… so much so that it was kind of sad once I actually thought about it. How can such a small group of ninja not notice that one of their own has been replaced by an imposter? They are brothers, are they not? Brothers know brothers... Hmph... if they were **good** ninja then they should have been able to pick up on the change instantly, no matter who the infiltrator- me- appeared to look like. Trust was fickle, even among blood bonds. That is a rule that every skilled warrior should know.

Now... I'm not saying that they are _completely_ clueless; Raphael had detected that I was not acting in the fashion that his "Leonardo" would act. Even if he could not explain it to me, he had felt it. He knew deep down in his gut that something was off about me but I highly doubt that his first response to my disposition would be "_Who the hell are you and what have you done to my brother?_" Raphael had simply assumed that my apparent change in attitude had something to do with an argument that he had had with… the _real_ Leo not to long before the switch had been made. I internal smirked at this bit of information; the swap had been made at a most opportunistic time, apparently.

Though they were not completely oblivious to what was going on around them, they were rather… hmm… I guess the appropriate term would be weak? They were always open for possible attacks from me, the intruder. I could very easily kill them all in their sleep if I wanted to. Or, on a more entertaining note, I could take them all down one at a time without either of them being the wiser of who their assailant is… but no, that was not why I was here. I had a mission that needed to be carried out and it couldn't even go into full effect until me and "_my family_" got back to the city. _Fantastic_…

"Aniki?" (1) I was brought out of my own thoughts when one of my "brothers" called me, causing me to turn slightly on the couch to face him. Donatello stood before me, smiling shyly when my golden eyes locked onto his big grey ones. He did not seem like a ninja to me; he looked far to gentle to handle such a callous occupation. He was built like a scholar—which I had already expected—but he hardly looked strong enough to raise my blood pressure during a sparing match. Heh, if that were to ever happen, I would probably pin him in a matter of seconds.

I generated a genuine smile, turning fully to face him, "Hai otouto? Daijoubu desu ka?" (2)

Don nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried about you."

'_Aww, how sweet…_' I thought sarcastically, stifling an amused chuckle, "Oh? Why is that?"

Donnie sighed, "Well… you've been really quiet lately. You're not interacting with us like you usually do…"

I blinked slowly at his words. Two of the brothers had already sensed that I was not acting like my 'usual self' and I had only been here for three days; that couldn't be a good thing if I wanted to remain hidden in plain sight. How _did_ their Leonardo act anyway?

"I'm sorry otouto," I said carefully, trying hard to keep my voice from shifting over to its usual rough, sarcastic tone, "I didn't mean to seem distant. I've just… had a lot on my mind recently. That is all."

"… Is it what Raphael said to you?" At this point, Donatello had politely taken a seat beside me, staring at me with wide, analyzing eyes. To tell you the truth, it kind of made me uneasy, edgy even. Back at _home_, I tended to get violent with anyone who would stare at me in such a manner. There were few people that I allowed to look at me so directly… this turtle was only lucky that he shared the face of one of those people…

"No," I answered, cocking my head to the side with question, "To be honest, I don't even fully remember what he said to me. I've been thinking about other things."

Donatello blinked, mildly startled, "Really? You looked… really hurt by what he said. That, and angry. You looked torn between ripping him a new one and running off to blow some steam."

"Oh?" I said in a contemplative manner; if it _had_ been me, I probably would have back handed Raphael into the next century. I couldn't help but internally applauded Leonardo's patience; such a quality was something that I no longer cared for.

"Yeah," Donnie raised an eye ridge at me, "How could you forget?"

I shook my head, "I didn't"—it wasn't a _complete_ lie… I couldn't forget something that I wasn't there for— "There are more important things to worry about than something that Raphael said during a fit of rage. We both needed to cool off and that's what we did. You're simply reading too much into things."

"Yeah but—"

"Donatello…," I said in a warning tone, my eyes narrowing only slightly but it was enough for him to understand that I was getting annoyed. I mentally reprimanded myself for stepping out of character; I seriously needed to be more careful if I wanted everything to go smoothly.

Don visible gulped; I couldn't help but privately smirk at the reaction, despite the slip up, "Y-yes?"

I sighed, breaking eye contact with him for a brief moment to regain my composure, "…I am fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Donatello gave me an uncertain look, "If you say so…"

I smiled, swiftly changing the subject before he could ask another question relating to my attitude, "Where is everyone else?"

"Well… April is helping me with creating the data I need to update the Battle Shell when we get back home," Donnie said distantly, tapping his chin and looking to the ceiling with recollection, "I think Casey and Raphael are just hanging around outside the farmhouse and Mikey should be playing with his PSP somewhere. I'm actually about to go back to work right now. You want to come or are you going to meditate?"

'…_Meditate? I just meditated this morning…_' I opened my mouth to say 'no' but quickly changed my statement before it left my mouth, "Yeah. Just for an hour or so."

Donatello stood to his feet, nodding at my answer—it appeared to be the right one—before he walked off to do his work. When he was out of the living room of the farmhouse, and his footsteps had fully faded away into silence, I automatically slumped with relief, releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

'_Stay sharp Leon (3)_,' I scolded myself once again, using one of my hands to smooth over my face, '_You can't afford any mistakes. Everything has to be _perfect. _You _can't_ screw this up_…'

_**Leonardo's POV**_

_**Unknown Location…**_

The room suddenly flooded with a bright, white light, causing my pupils to restrict and my face to scrunch up with discomfort. I groaned, my trembling body curled tighter into the ball that it had seemed to be stuck in for the past several hours. I wasn't doing it because I wanted to… _**they**_ were keeping me drugged. Whatever they were pumping into my system and through my veins was keeping me subservient. Undependable. _Useless_. _**Weak**_.

That wasn't me at all… and I didn't like it. I _hated_ it.

My body wouldn't stop trembling. I felt like my body was moving through molasses every time I tried stand up, let alone move. The light felt like fire to my eyes whenever it was unceremoniously introduced into the room. My heart beats were far too slow—too calm—and my breaths came too gently.

I should be on edge. My heart should be dancing in my chest and my breath should be quick and hasty. That's what happened when I was in fight-or-flight mode… but I couldn't do either in the condition I was in. My body just wouldn't _**move**_. It felt like gravity had over taken me, rooting me to the linoleum floors of the blinding white room that had became my prison for the past three days.

The sound of a door opening on squeaky hinges caused my eyes to slowly shift from the floor to my only exit and my only means of escape—so close but so far away. My temple rested against the cold floor, my vision was sideways as I watched a figure slowly enter the room and saunter over to my crumbled, distraught form. It crouched over me, it's calloused but considerate hands quickly checked the pulse in my neck and my temperature by feeling my forehead. My eyes strained to see the face of the figure but everything was so unfocused; I couldn't make out the details… but I could tell that the person was of my kind—a mutant turtle.

I swallowed thickly, my tongue licked quickly over my parched, dried lips before I parted them to speak. My voice, hoarse and scratchy to the sound, broke through the quiet of the room—it was the first words that I had spoken in days, "W-why… are you… holding me… h-here?"

The hands slowly pulled away from me as I watched them reach down to their belt and unsnap something from it, laying it on the ground beside my head; I couldn't turn to see what it was but the voice of my apparent caretaker floated towards my ears, as a means to verbally identify the item for me. The voice sounded like it was muffled and suppressed but I could still make out what was being said, "You'll gain some mobility in da next coupla hours. When ya do, drink dis; it's water."

My eyes widened by a fraction; I… I _knew_ that voice… all too well, actually. How could I not recognize it? I've heard that voice for as long as I could remember.

I blinked up at my caretaker, my vision was still obscured but I was still able to make out the familiar set of amber colored irises of my brother staring back down at me, "… R-Raphael?"

His figure froze for the briefest of moments; an unconscious confirmation. When he didn't respond, I spoke again, "Raph… w-why?"

Another second of silence ensued before he spoke, his hand gently touched my shoulder in a gesture of sympathy, "My name _is_ Raphael… but I ain't _your_ Raphael."

The answer confused me but before I could say anything else, he stood up and briskly headed for the open door. I tried to call out for him. I tried to beg for his help. I tried to gather up enough strength to, at least, reach out for him… but I was too weak now. I couldn't even generate enough energy to move my arm. Before I could even try, he was gone, the door was closed, and the lights were off…

(1) **Aniki** – Big/Older brother

(2) **Hai, otouto? Daijoubu desu ka?** - Yes Little/younger brother? Are you alright?

(3) **Leon** – 'evil' Leo's nickname

**A/N**: Ohhhh, the plot thickens XD

Now you know that name of the imposer… his nickname anyway. I named him Leon just to die down on the confusion. The story is mainly going to be told from the perspective of the two Leo's but there will be points were it is told from one of the brothers' point of views; either that for the third-person perspective. Depends on the situation really but, like I said, it will be told mostly by Leo/Leon.

And you guess what's going on? ; D


	3. Lucky

Black Heart

Lucky

Leonardo's POV

The next time the door to my four-cornered prison was opened, it was the next day and my strength had only partially recovered. I was able to sit up, move my arms, and lift my head but standing up was still a bit tricky. I knew it would take a little bit longer for me to get all my strength back so, until then, I couldn't strain myself too much… even _if_ I had no idea what was going on.

My eyes narrowed slight with suspicion as I watched Raphael enter the room, cautiously making his way over to me. I didn't know why my brother was doing this or—more importantly—why he wasn't helping me. I knew there had to be a logical reason as to why my own brother seemed to be okay with leaving me in a bare, isolated room, as if I had the been given the cruel punishment of being placed in solitary confinement. I knew we didn't always get off on the right foot but what the _hell_?

"Why are you doing this?" I said suspiciously as he went over to pick up the item he had left for me the day before—a metallic canteen. He didn't answer right away, shifting the container around slightly in his grip to feel how much liquid was left inside.

He frowned disapprovingly when he stopped, turning to look at me with mild concern, "Ya didn't drink any of it?"

"How can I know that you didn't drug it or something? You won't even _help_ me… my own _**brother**_…," I all but shouted at him, trying to hold back the betrayal that tried to etch itself into my face.

He sighed, shaking his head solemnly, "I wouldn't do that… ya know that I wouldn't do that…"

"Then help me understand what the hell is going on! Why are you keeping me in here?"

Raph cringed at my sharp tone before he sighed, uncapping the canteen before he took a quick drink from it. He turned to me with raised eyebrows and gestured questioningly, as if he were silently daring me to be doubtful of his intensions now, "Ya see? Harmless."

My eyes remained wary as he walking and crouched carefully before me, extending the container to me with a gentle and reassuring look. I stared at the thing for a long moment before my eyes flickered back up to him, testing his expression. He rolled his eyes at me when I didn't make a move to take it after several seconds, "It ain't gonna bite."

Another paused ensued before I gave in, reaching reluctantly for the offered water and seizing the canteen as securely as I could between my two, trembling hands. I drunk messily—it was the only way I was going to be able drink, due to my current, drugged up state, but I could complain. My dry throat was grateful for the flood of water that came tumbling down my esophagus and into my groaning belly. It wasn't food and it wasn't filling in the least but at least it was something.

"Betta?" He asked, slowly retracting the empty container away from my hands as I gulped down the last bit of its contents. I was a bit startled to find that his face showed no signs of amusement; all I saw was genuine concern.

"… Yeah," I admitted, sighing as I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth to ride my face of excess liquid; I was in no condition to be well mannered, "_**Now**_… will you tell me what's going on?"

Raphael chuckled silently, "I can only tell ya a little…"

"That'll be enough for me," I snapped back with irritation, glaring lazily at him.

He nodded, moving away from me slightly before he sat down on the floor, "Well… I'm not sure how ta explain this ta ya but… ya ain't Leonardo."

"…What?"

"Well, ta be more accurate, ya ain't the Leonardo _I_ grew up wit and I ain't the Raph _you_ grew up wit."

"… What are you talking about?" I asked as calmly as I could; it was like I had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Raph wasn't Raph and I wasn't Leonardo… but, at the same time, we…_were_? What the…

"What's the last think ya remember before wakin' up in here?"

I blinked, drawing my eyebrows together in thought, "I… I don't remember…"

Raphael sighed but continued to talk—he was oddly patient, I had noticed, "Ya were on the countryside? Woods? Trees? Do those words ring any bells?"

I blinked again, "Y-yeah. We… we went to the farmhouse just for a quick break from the city. It was Mikey's idea and we all decided to go. Then… then you and me got into a fight."

He raised an eye ridge—a look of curiosity—but didn't comment on my words. That was something else that didn't seem to be really… Raphael-ish, "Then what?"

I closed my eyes momentarily, thinking back to the fight and the moments afterwards, "I… I remember going into the woods to sort out my thoughts and blow off some of my anger. I was so angry… and so hurt…"

"… Sorry." He said it quietly but I didn't open my eyes to see his expression; I was too busy walking through the events of that day.

"Then… then I was pursued by someone… and—"

My eyes snapped open, my body jolting in shook. He stared at me with a knowing look while doubt engraved itself onto my own face. It couldn't possibly be… there was no way that what I had seen was real… right?

"I… I was attacked by…by…"

"_Yerself_?" Raph said with a neutral face, using one of his hands to gesture towards me, "That's what I meant. Yer Leonardo… but you ain't the Leonardo that _I_ grew up with. The Leo that _attacked ya_ was _my_ brother. He switched places wit ya. He's wit _yer_ brothers right now."

"S-switched places?" What did all of this _**mean**_?

"Yeah… in other words," Raph started, smiling sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders in a strained but oddly casual manner, "Welcome ta the otherside… bro numba 2?"

Leon's POV

"Ack!"

"I'm- I'm sorry!"

"B-be more careful," I said through gritted teeth as Michelangelo attempted to clean the wound in my hand with an alcoholic swab, wiping at the stitched skin carefully. I didn't expect the slash to be so irritating or painful but I guess I had underestimated Leonardo. He had nicked me just right; I wouldn't be able to hold a katana comfortably in that hand for at least two weeks.

That sneaky son of a bitch…

"I-I will. I'm sorry," Mikey said again, sheepishly as he continued to clean the artificially closed wound as gently as he could. We were currently seated at the kitchen table in the farmhouse, one of Mikey's slightly smaller hand held mine as if he were holding porcelain while the other did the task at hand. Though I understood why, I couldn't help but be a little insulted, "I don't know why Donnie couldn't do this. He's a lot better at playing doctor than I am… and how did _you_ get this anyway?"

"I cut myself while I was training in the woods," I said simply, shrugging one of my shoulders, "I was distracted; that's all."

He stared back at me for a moment before he nodded and let his eyes drop back down to my hand. Once he was done with the cleaning, he shifted through the first aid kit on the kitchen table for a roll of gauze. I had noticed that Michelangelo couldn't look me in the eye for too long. I wasn't sure if that was how it had been before I had taken his brother's place but I didn't exactly have any sort of reference to fall back on. I was pretty much winging it at this point.

As he wrapped the fresh gauze around my hand, I cocked my head to the side, studying his face from a slightly different angle. I think he could tell that I was intently staring at him—due to the fact that his posture stiffened—but decided not to say anything able it. I could help but smirk at this.

"Michelangelo?"

"Yeah?" He replied, focusing all of his efforts into the dressing of my wound.

"… You have no idea how lucky you are," I said in a light tone, my eyes swept over his shoulders and neck before they were drawn back to his face. It was so weird seeing him without scars. Back home, when he had them, it made him look… broken. Not weak—he was far from weak—but just… broken… and sad. Here, in this world, Michelangelo was childlike, carefree, and nonchalant. Possibly weak… but I wouldn't be sure until I saw him—any of them—in action. There never seemed to be a time when this Mike would frown. I knew why the two were different, of course.

This Michelangelo had not endured _hell_.

"Huh?" He said, looking up at me once he had finished his task.

I stared back at him intently—I nearly chuckled when he appeared to be forcing himself to stare back—before I smiled innocently at him, standing to my feet, "Thank you, Mikey."

He blinked back at me just before I turned around and left the room. A hesitant "you're welcome" followed me out of the kitchen door.

**A/N**: Hmm… it seems that Leon is trying to study the turtles just to get and understanding of them. It also seems that he had a mild soft spot for Mikey. Hmmm…

And Leo has found out a little of what's going on… but it's only piece to a greater puzzle.


	4. One and the Same

Black Heart

One and the Same

Leon's POV

'_Why the hell does he need _two_ blades? I haven't used that many since I was… what—_sixteen_?_' I thought with irritation, sitting on the floor of my room and turning one of Leonardo's sheathed katanas over in my hands. Although the weapons was beautiful crafted—everything from the blue-encased handle to the hand made sheath was remarkable—I couldn't help but miss my own blade. I knew I couldn't bring it with me for obvious reasons but that didn't mean I couldn't internally bitch about it. I grumbled softly to myself, slowly pulling the glistening sword from its confines, the metal singing when it was fully freed. I was slightly taken aback by how well kept and clean it was. How the hell was he able to keep the blade so sharp and spotless? Did that mean that this world's Leonardo was a goody-goody **and** a tight ass? I _really_ hoped not…

A knock on my door drew me back from my thoughts. I sighed, sheathing the blade before I fluidly stood to my feet and moved to the door. When I had opened it, I found Donatello standing there, an innocent, close-mouthed smile etched upon his lips. I blinked back at him, curious about the odd expression on his face, "…Hello."

He chuckled back at me, waving me away animatedly as if he were shooing away a mosquito. I blinked rapidly at him as he stepped past me and into the room. He spun around gracefully when he stopped in the center of the room, showing off a full, Cheshire grin, "Oh _really, _brother? Honestly…you're going to have to be a bit more perceptive than that, Leon."

My eyes widened with understand and horror, "D-doni (1)? What the hell are you doing here?" I paused momentarily, peeking my head out of the room to make sure that the hallway was barren before I closed and the locked the door, "Do you know how risky it is for you to be here right now?"

He pouted at my tone, "Well _hello_ to you too. Glad to hear that you've missed me in your absence, dear brother. I am _so_ very touched."

I grunted at his sarcastic tone, "Seriously? Doni, you shouldn't _be_ here. What if someone saw you?"

He rolled his eyes at me, physically brushing off my words with a wave of his hand, "No one saw me. Besides, I believe everyone is outside at the moment, correct?"

I sighed, "Yes… but I think the other Donatello is downstairs so _be quiet_."

Doni giggled, making a zipping motion over his lips, "I'll be as quiet as a mouse, big brother."

I groaned, covering my eyes with my hand in exasperation, "It's not that I'm unhappy to see you but _why_, exactly, are you here? I told you, and everyone else, not to come **here** unless I asked for assistance."

He pouted again, poking his pointer fingers together with false bashfulness, "I knnooow, but I couldn't help it. I missed you brother… besides, you're the only one that knows where that really good smoothie shop is. You know… the one that makes those sinfully delicious red velvet smoothies? I've been craving one since you've left and… and Raphael can't go because he's taking care of Leon number 2 and Michel (2) can't go because… well… he can't _talk_ so…"

I gave him a dull expression, though I was trying to hold back a bout of laughter. His mini-rants were always so very amusing, "…Please tell me that that's not the only reason you came over here."

He blew raspberries, "Of course not. What do you take me for, a simpleton?"

"… Sometimes, yeah."

"Cruel, that's what you are," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his plastron childishly, "Anyway, I also came over to provide some help—you aren't, exactly, acting like _their_ brother, Leon. All of them, even Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones are wondering what's up with you. You're as subtle as a hurricane—you know that, right?"

I glared at him half-heartedly, "Well, I can't help it. Their brother is… is so much more different than I first thought."

"Well, **duh**," He breathed out, "He lived a life free of the suffering we all went through. The only thing that has ever been his concern was his family, his honor, and his training. You concerned with far more things than that, Leon. Remember, you are both the same person… you're just a different side of him."

"A different side?" I asked, genuinely curious as I swiftly walking over to sit down on the edge of my bed.

"Yes. The only thing that's different between the two of you is the paths you took. You abandoned your honor; he hasn't. You aren't afraid to get your hands dirty; he is. He's afraid to loose his temper; you embrace it and use it to your advantage. You just… need to think about the things you would—or wouldn't—have done if we…if **that** never happened."

I stared at him for a moment before I sighed, looking out the window and taking in the woodlands that surrounded the area of the farmhouse, "I will… try."

"Nu uh," He said, a smile in his voice, "You'll _**do**_. It's the only chance you have at blending in."

I sucked my teeth even though I knew he was right, "Okay, okay."

He grinned that wide, Cheshire grin once again, "Good… now, on a separate topic, can you tell me the address to the smoothie shop, please? I'm in desperate need of a sugar high."

I palmed my face at my brother haphazard thinking patterns, "It's on Bleeker Street, between Sullivan and Thompson."

"Oooh yeah. Heh, much obliged big brother. Hope to see you soon," He giggled out, waving at me just his form slowly faded away into nothingness.

(1) Doni- Alternate Donatello's Nickname

(2) Michel- Alternate Michelangelo's Nickname

**A/N**: So the other Donnie seems to be a bit quirky, huh? I wanted to make him a bit childish and crazy, even though he's still the genius we've all come to know and love (giggle). As you can see, Leon only has a tolerance for his brothers. He has a little of the same tolerance for his alternate brothers but they aren't truly the same.

So, what do you guys think of Alternate Don? What do you think is going on so far? What is the plan~

Oh, also, do you guys want longer chapters or do you want it to stay simple and sweet. If you want longer, it will probably take a bit more time to post. Let me know (grin)


End file.
